


Not So Human

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hunters, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These hunters didn't realize that Stiles isn't as human as she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Human

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a few years after the Alpha Pack:  
> -Derek and Stiles got together when he came back after a few moths and saw her on a date with Greenberg of all people. He told him to scram and Stiles rolled her eyes telling Derek if he leaves again she'd harm his unmentionables. Then locked themselves in the loft for a few days.  
> -Jackson came back from London, and got Lydia back, after numerous shopping trips, begging, and apologies.  
> -Scott is in the pack, and is dating Isaac because I said so. Erica and Boyd never died in my world.  
> -Stiles' spark became a flame and thus came the powers.  
> -Allison isn't in the pack, but her and Derek are sorta cool now.  
> -They're all on summer break from college.

The roads were clear tonight, except for two cars. A bright blue jeep and a black van close behind. Stiles' fingers drummed against the steering wheel to the beat of the song, playing softly from the radio.

She became aware of the van the minute it started following her. She made a small smile and made sure to keep her head forward at all times to avoide raising any suspicion, to the hunters they most likey are.  After, ten minutes of her playing cat and house, she finally decided to call her boyfriend. 

She made sure to keep the phone's backlight away from her face, and let her fingers move from memory across the dial piad, and put it on speaker.

"Stiles." He answered gruffly. She smiled at the voice.

"Hey there love muffin." She said sweetly, and her smile turned into a grin when she heard the exasperated sigh come through the speakers.

"It has  _literally_ been 13 minutes since you've left. What could have possibly happened." 

"First of all, question marks, babe. We've talked about this." She can practically hear his eyes roll. "Secondly, how do you know something is happening. I can't call my favorite boyfriend, just to talk to him." She said a bit put out that Derek always seemed to just know.

"I'm your  _only_ boyfriend (" _That's what you think.")._ And no, whenever you want to talk to me you somehow find me and refuse to let me leave." He ranted. Stiles rolled her eyes and took another left.

"Really. You're like 200 lbs of  _brick wall._  If you really wanted to leave when I came at you, you would, but you won't because you love me." She said with a triumphant smile.

"Yea. I do." Stiles' foot pressed a little too hard on the gas, but quickly took it off, and took a quick peek at the van and saw that it was still there. She knew Derek heard everything from the deep chuckle coming from the speakers.

"Well-okay. Good." She stammered.

"Seriously though Stiles, what's up. It can't be too bad since you're not panicking." 

"That was one time, you ass! Those little shits were scary as hell!" 

"They were leprechauns." Derek said dryly. 

"Shut the hell up. They had beady eyes, and too many teeh for my liking.  _Anyway_ I'm being followed." She said getting back on topic, almost instantly she heard keys jingling and a familiar car in the background starting. 

"Where?" 

"Corner of Green and Magazine St. Headed towards the edge of the preserve."

"Okay. Hold on." She heard the tone click, and kept driving towards the forest. Less than two minutes later, she heard Derek's voice again.

"I called the Argents, they weren't aware any hunters were in town. They're heading towards the preserve now and the rest of the pack."

"Great. Okay I'll see you-" She was cut off by her car jolting forward from the van colliding th her jeep from the back. She quickly braked, the phone slid off the seat. "Motherfuckers." She swore.

"Stiles! Stiles answer me dammit!" She heard from somewhere on the floor of the car. She leaned over to scoop up the phone. 

"Chill Der. These asses just hit Betty though." She gritted.

"I'm on my way." He growled.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you in a few." Finger hovering over the screen to end the call.

"Leave one for me." She heard him say with a hint of smugness.

"Of course." She said said with a smile and hung up.

The hunters in the van behing started to trickle out. Three from the back and two from the front. Stiles hopped out of her jeep, and shut the door genly behind her.  _Betty's been through enough as it is._

"I really didn't think that was necessary. Do you?" Stiles said to the hunters laying on a thick layer of sweetness over her words and widening her eyes. "We could be very civilized about this." 

Big and ugly in the front looked her body up and down and licked his lips. "There's nothing civilized about those fucking monsters you run around this town with." 

"Now that was just mean, I'll have you know that my boyfriend is one of those "monsters" you talk about." She said with a fake pout. She was cackling on the inside at the faces they made when she said 'boyfriend'. 

"It's a shame they've brainwashed you, I thought there was still hope." The hunter said shaking his head with pity in his eyes. Is he serious right now.

"Look this has been fun and all, but I would very much like an apology for you harming my car, Betty." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at them. They all laughed at her and she pursed her lips. 

"The only thing I could possibly apologize for is killing a pretty girl like you, looks like the dogs did a good job training you as their human bitch, you could've been very useful to me." He sneered. 

Stiles chuckled and shut her eyes, when she opened them she knew they were glowing purple. "You know the funny thing about Beacon Hills is that no one is really human." She grinned when they hastily pulled out their weapons only for her to fling them out their hand without so much as a flick of her wrist. "How about we have some fun, before my boyfriend comes." She says with a cheshire grin making its' way onto her face.

***

Derek parked his car in front of Stiles' jeep on the side of the road, Chris and Allison who were behind him drove their car up right beside the van. He got out and went straight to the front of her car where she was seated on the hood. He walked right in between her legs, that she spread wider to make space for him. 

He settled his hands on her hips, and tilted his head listening. "You didn't save one for me, did you?" He asked with playful pout. She rolled her eyes at him, and brought her arms around his neck to cover his lips with hers.

"You wouldn't either if you heard what they called me." She scoffed and rolled her eyes annoyed at thr previous comments from the now unconscious hunters in the back of the van. She distantly heard Chris expressing his gratitude for the lack of blood.

Her attention was brought back to the man in front of her when she felt gentle hands brush her hair back and behind her ears. "What did they say, babe?"

"Ugh the prick called me your 'human bitch'." She frowned and crossed her arms with a huff. It took everything in Derek not to chuckle and his mate. He held her face in his hands and swiped a thumb on her cheek. 

"Now, now." He held her face in his hands and swiped a thumb on her cheek, but gave him a dry look for his teasing tone. "I know you're not human." His smile is seen and heard in his voice. Stiles kicked him in the shin for his teasing, but gave a small smile regardless. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said while laughing. 

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing him by his jacket to kiss him. He was still smiling when there lips met.  She bit his bottom lip to get back at him and he pulled her flush against. Before things got too heated, someone cleared their throat loudly to get their attention.

Next to the jeep was a car with Scott driving looking fairly disgusted at their display, Isaac, Cora, Boyd and Erica had amused looks on. Erica leaned over Boyd and put his window down.

"So, I'm guessing we're all good from the way Derek was trying to fish out your tonsils." Stiles absolutely did not blush, but in case she did she hid her face in Derek's chest and groaned. She heard Erica and Isaac laughing, and Scott fake gag. 

"All's good with hunters, they won't be back in Beacon Hills after this." Chris said walking towards them, Stiles smiled at him in gratitude and Derek nodded. He returned both with a nod and said goodnight. Allison hung back a little, she smiled at Derek, and he smiled back then looked to Stiles. "You kicked ass." Stiles laughed against Derek.

"Thanks." I said and Allison left, but not before she squeezed one of Stiles' hands and gave a soft smile to the rest of the pack. 

"Allison." She turned back to Derek who adressed her. "We're all going out to eat after this, at that new Italian place in town. You're welcome to join us." She smiled a little wider than before and nodded at him. "I'll be there." She said and got into the waiting car with her dad.

"Well, look at who's being Mr. Nice and Polite." Erica said with a smirk.

"I am nice and polite." Stiles and the pack all looked at eah other before throwing their heads back in laughter. Derek scowled and crossed his arms, and put his nose in the air, sniffing lightly. 

"Alright, that was a good one." Scott got out between laughs. "We'll meet you guys a the restaurant." He drove off and you could still hear their laughter filter out the car.

Stiles wiped her eyes and hopped off the Jeep and made her way to the Camaro. "Come on Mr. Nice Guy. Jackson and Lydia are already there, and my dad's on his way with a tow, so we can leave. We're always the late ones to the dinners." He crowded behind her and put his mouth at her ear. 

"Yeah, it's because I'm so nice to you." Stiles rolled her eyes at him and bumped him back with her butt, she turned and jabbed a finger in his chest. 

"Sure it is, regardlesss I refuse to have my sex life be the talk of yet another dinner, because of your acts of kindness, mister." She said with her eyes narrowed. Derek grabbed her finger and pulled her in for a quick peck. 

"Fine." He said, walking around the car to the driver's said with a smile. Stiles watched him suspiciously from the passenger seat as he drove the car.

They ended being late anyway after one too many heated looks from the driver. They walked into the restaurant with ruffled clothes and slightly mussed hair. They were greeted with knowing looks and smirks from the pack and the waitress.


End file.
